The invention relates to a one step wheel cleaner that effectively targets numerous soils. Wheels become contaminated with a number of soils, such as, oily soils, road dirt (which is highly regional) and brake dust soils. In situations were road dirt contains high silicate levels or contains clay, a traditional alkaline cleaner does not always remove the soils effectively. As such, a number of regional wheel cleaners exist in the marketplace in which these products only work in one regional area rather than nationwide. Therefore, there is a need in the industry for a wheel cleaner that can target traditional soils and all regional soils that build up on wheels.
Traditionally, solvents such as butyl cellosolve (2-butoxyethanol) have been used in wheel cleaners to aid in soil removal. However, butyl cellosolve has a negative safety and environmental profile because it is a volatile organic compound, is a respiratory hazard and irritating to skin. Therefore, there is a need in the industry for a volatile organic compound free wheel cleaner.
The invention relates to a hydrophobic and particulate soil removal composition that effectively targets both traditional soils and regional soils using a coco-based solvent which is free of volatile organic compounds.